Le bon choix
by Alouqua H
Summary: "toi tu vas commencer quelque chose avec Ron et la vie va... -Continuer ? avais-je couiné.  -Oui continuer. C'est ce qu'il faut.  -Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie que la vie continue comme avant. Je veux... Je veux rester avec toi..."


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens après des mois d'absence avec ce petit OS. Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre du Nanowrimo 2019. Vous savez c'est ce petit événement mondial qui dure un mois (du 1er au 30 novembre) et qui consiste à écrire 50 000 mots durant cette période. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée c'est 10 fois cet OS. **

**Donc voilà mon OS : Le bon choix. **

**C'est une petite histoire sur l'après guerre et les choix à faire. J'espère vraiment que vous allez l'appréciez. Je n'avais pas spécialement prévu qu'il prendrait cette tournure mais j'en suis finalement contente. **

**Je l'ai écrit donc un peu rapidement, je l'ai corrigé et je vous l'ai posté pour alimenter mon compte et pour éviter que cet écrit finisse dans mon cimetière à fanfiction. J'ai une tonne d'écrit coincé dans mon ordinateur, des choses entamées qui ne seront jamais terminées car je n'ai plus l'inspiration alors qu'au départ ça partait très bien ! Non vraiment c'était dommage que celui-là finisse dans un endroit aussi triste alors qu'il était fini, enfin je crois. **

**Bref ! N'hésitez pas à commenter en bien ou en mal (en restant correct), je suis preneuse de toute ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas que les fanfictions sont avant tout écrit avec le coeur et même si vous n'aimez les commentaires du style "c'est nul" sont parfois mal pris. **

**Alors paix & amour sur vous tous cher.e.s .eur.s **

* * *

**Le bon choix.**

Les années passent vite quand le pire est derrière nous. C'est toujours ainsi que vivent les traumatisés de guerres, héros, victimes, coupables. L'après guerre est toujours une période compliquée, de deuil et de reconstruction. On essaie de se reconstruire, physiquement et mentalement. Les villes doivent être reconstruite comme avant ou différemment, les gouvernements doivent trouver un nouvel équilibre. Ce qui est difficile dans une guerre, c'est d'accepter les autres, ceux de l'autre côté. Que nous soyons vainqueurs ou vaincus, héros ou vilains, après la guerre, il faut se pardonner. Reprendre une vie, recoller les morceaux et faire comme si tout aller bien. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant des années, j'ai mis un masque sur mon visage, j'ai continué de sourire et le monde s'est remis à tourner. Tout simplement. J'ai repris les études, Tout le monde a repris ses études, mêmes les coupables comme Malefoy ou Zabini, et tous les autres enfants dont les parents étaient des Mangemorts. Le retour à Poudlard fut étrange, compliqué et sinistre. Personne n'avait envie d'y retourner, encore moins ceux de notre âge. Mais il fallait bien passer les ASPIC et continuer sa vie de jeune adulte. J'ai eu le droit de ne pas reprendre tout de suite les cours, il fallait bien que je récupère mes parents partis en Australie. Et bien que je sois triste de cette décision, j'ai préféré les laissé là-bas, en sécurité en loin de la folie anglaise. Etrangement, Voldemort semblait moins présent dans le reste du monde. L'Angleterre a été sévèrement touchée, l'Australie elle n'a eu qu'un vague écho de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mes parents ne sont jamais revenus chez nous, la maison a été vendu et moi, j'ai fini par habiter à Poudlard, comme une orpheline. Comme beaucoup d'enfants de Mangemort, je n'avais nul par où aller et le professeur McGonagall m'a généreusement proposé de m'installer au château. C'est à cet époque que le trio d'or comme ils nous ont toujours appelé s'est séparé, s'est brisé. Alors oui pour les médias nous étions une belle famille, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que d'être unis par les liens de la guerre. Mais moi, moi je voulais retrouver une liberté de mouvement, de pensé et de sentiment. C'était difficile pour tout le monde, mais encore plus pour moi. On m'avait reproché plusieurs fois d'être retournée étudier à Poudlard, j'en savais assez pour avec un poste auprès du Ministre de la Magie. Mais moi, je voulais retrouver une scolarité normale. Je voulais mes ASPIC, chacun d'entre eux. Durant un an, j'ai fait comme si tout était comme avant, sauf que Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient dans leur écoles d'Aurors pendant que moi j'étais la préfète-en-chef de Poudlard. J'avais eu le droit à ma propre chambre, ma salle de bain et je partageais une salle commune avec l'autre préfet-en-chef. Malefoy. J'avais longtemps hésité à accepter l'idée du professeur McGonagall. Travailler en étroite collaboration avec lui me semblait impossible au début. J'avais été torturé par sa tante chez lui, nous nous étions toujours détesté et là, nous devions travailler ensemble et afficher une relation courtoise.

Mais l'après guerre était synonyme de pardon. Je devais montrer l'exemple en pardonnant à Malefoy. Nous n'avons jamais échangé un petit mot concernant notre vie privée ou autre sujet qui ne concernait pas la discipline dans les couloirs. A ma grande surprise, Malefoy était un bon préfet-en-chef. Juste, même avec les Gryffondor, il savait quand punir et quand être plus souple. C'était probablement grâce à la relaxe de sa mère obtenue grâce à Harry. J'avais trouvé un jour Malefoy dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef qui pleurait en lisant une lettre de sa mère. Je n'ai pas fait de commentaire ce jour là mais j'ai écrit une lettre à Harry, au Ministre de la magie et à toutes les personnes influentes dans la justice des sorciers pour faire libérer madame Malefoy. Après tout, elle avait sauvé Harry ! Elle aussi méritait qu'on lui reconnaisse ses bonnes actions ! Malefoy n'a jamais su que j'avais fait des pieds et des mains pour sauver sa mère. Ou s'il l'a su, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

L'année était passée rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût et je n'ai jamais revu Malefoy jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y avait un bal à Poudlard pour commémorer les dix ans de la mort de Dumbledore. Il aimait la fête, il aimait les bal alors c'était la meilleure façon de célébrer sa mémoire, son combat. Il avait vécu pour combattre les ténèbres, il était mort pour sauver nos vies. Nous devions nous en rappeler, nous et les enfants qui n'avaient pas connu la guerre car ils étaient trop jeunes. J'y étais allée accompagnée de Ron, bien évidemment. Il était _logique_ que Ron et moi finissions ensemble, mariés et sur le point d'avoir un enfant. C'était la logique et je devais suivre cette logique. C'était ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, et moi je n'attendais plus vraiment grand chose de la vie. Là était la vérité derrière la victoire de cette horrible guerre.

Il y avait les vainqueurs et les vaincus dans une guerre mais tout le monde perdait au final. Nous perdions des proches, nous perdions la vie, nous perdions même le goût de la vie. C'était mon cas. J'avais fini mes études, j'étais devenue une très bonne employée au ministère de la magie, je travaillais pour rendre la vie des sorciers meilleures mais ma vie à moi n'étais pas meilleure. Oui j'étais heureuse que cette guerre est pris cette tournure. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Merlin d'avoir laissé la vie à Harry et d'avoir permis à mon meilleur ami de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

J'étais soulagée que la plus part de mes proches soient saints et saufs, que mon école ne soit pas détruite et que d'autres enfants de moldus comme je le suis puisse développer leur magie. Pour autant, il m'arrive parfois d'être triste, comme ce soir. Nous étions arrivés les derniers, encore en retard comme toujours à cause de Ron, et on nous avait acclamé à notre arrivé. Les anciens et nouveaux Gryffondor, les élèves de notre générations, ceux de cette nouvelle générations, les professeurs, les membres importants du ministère. Oh il y avait également les membres encore en vie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Tout le monde était là pour célébrer cette journée.

Je jetais un regard regard sur Harry, mon cher Harry. Il était aussi malheureux que le jour où Dumbledore était mort. Il ne montrait rien, se contentant de sourire et de répondre aux personnes en face de lui. Mais je le voyais à la façon dont il serrait sa femme contre lui. Je le voyais également à son sourire fade. Je fais parti des rares personnes à connaître le sourire de mon ami avant la Guerre. Quand il a tué Voldemort, une partie de lui est également morte. Je l'ai vu tout de suite, je suis probablement la seule à l'avoir vu. Mais je suis la personne qui le connaît le mieux au monde.

-Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il a changé ? murmura une voix à côté de moi.

Me retournant, je vis Malefoy qui souriait ironiquement.

-Malefoy, que fais-tu là ?

-Comme tout le monde de notre âge, je fais semblant d'aller bien, que ma vie est parfaitement parfaite.

Je souris. Malefoy avait toujours eu un humour acerbe.

-Ta vie ne peut difficilement être plus parfaite.

-C'est ce que les idiots pensent. Je suis déçu de toi Granger, je te croyais plus intelligente. Mais tout le monde peut se tromper visiblement, même moi.

J'ignorais sa remarque. Je connaissais suffisament bien le sorcier blond pour savoir qu'il me taquinait, qu'il voulait que je m'énerve.

-Je ne te donnerais pas le plaisir de m'énerver.

-J'ai déjà le plaisir de te voir ce soir Granger, souffla le serpentard à côté de moi.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et regarda les autres d'un air méprisant. Je me demandais ce qu'il devait ressentir ce soir. Il était un acteur majeur de cette nuit là. Nous avions tous cru qu'il avait tué lui-même Dumbledore jusqu'au dernier jour de la bataille. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry nous confie les secrets de Rogue.

-Ce soir là, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je n'étais qu'un gamin manipulé et effrayé. Rogue a tué Dumbledore pour moi, pour me sauver la vie. Mais ma vie n'a jamais cessé d'empirer à partir de ce jour. Je venais de voir mon parrain tuer l'un des rares hommes sur terre à croire en moi.

-Tout le monde a fait des horreurs dans cette guerre.

-Même Saint Potter ?

Je tiquais. Je détestais quand on appelait Harry ainsi.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Je te rappelle qu'il a sauvé ta mère.

-C'est toi qui l'a sauvée, je le sais très bien. Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour cela.

-Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

Malefoy sourit tristement.

-Ma mère ne sort plus du manoir depuis qu'elle a quitté Azkaban. Elle se reproche encore tellement de chose, principalement les actions de mon père et de sa soeur. Elle a reçu une invitation de la directrice mais elle a prétexté qu'elle se sentait faible.

Je posais ma main sur le bras de Malefoy. Je me sentais mal pour lui.

-Je compatis à ta tristesse Malefoy. Mais sache que je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de mauvais, tu as juste fait les mauvais choix, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Contrairement à la plus part d'entre nous, tu n'as pas eu le choix dans cette guerre. Mais au moment de montrer la valeur de ton coeur, tu as su protéger Harry. Sans toi, il aurait été mort, nous l'aurions tous été et Voldemort aurait gagné cette guerre. Nous sommes peut-être les seuls à le penser mais sache-le Drago, Harry, Ron et moi te devons la vie. Et ça fait longtemps que j'ai pardonné ton comportement de petit morveux.

Je laissais là le sorcier qui semblait surpris de mon élan de compassion. Mais j'étais comme ça, depuis mon enfant. Derrière mon comportement de misse je-sais-tout comme m'appelait Ron à l'époque, j'étais une fille très compatissante et proche des autres. C'est un trait que Ron n'a jamais vu chez moi, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Je regardais mon mari qui riait à gorge déployée avec Dean Thomas et Neville. Les trois amis appelèrent Harry qui discutait autour d'un verre avec le professeur de potion de Poudlard. Harry était devenu un grand Auror pour son âge. Il traquait avec détermination les derniers partisans de Lord Voldemort et arrêtait dès le début les tentatives de regroupements de mages aux mauvaises intentions. Et puis Harry avait travaillé avec des Aurors du monde entiers. Il revenait actuellement d'un voyage en France où des géants avaient menacé Beauxbatons car l'école de sorcellerie française refusait de leur céder leur jardin. Harry était revenu car Ginny était enceinte. Harry mettait un point d'honneur sur l'éducation de ces enfants, c'était un homme bien, un bon père de famille.

Je n'avais jamais douté de l'amour que mon ami aurait pour ses enfants. Quand mon filleul est né, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir Harry vivre pour la première fois depuis la guerre. J'ai été presque aussi heureuse de cette naissance que lui. Je souris doucement en caressant mon ventre. C'était le signe que le temps était venu de passer à autre chose, la naissance de nos enfants. C'était le signe que les regrets du passé devaient être oubliés. Ginny me sourit et me fit un petit signe de la main. Ma chère Ginny, ma meilleure amie depuis la seconde année. Elle faisait partie des personnes pour qui je me suis tellement inquiétée lorsque Harry, Ron et moi étions partis à la chasse au Horcruxe. A notre retour à Poudlard, mon coeur s'est serré de la voir saine et sauve. Nous nous sommes pris dans les bras et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré car je savais que notre retour à Poudlard signifiait tellement pour nous tous. Elle retrouvait son frère et son grand amour, moi je lui rendais les hommes que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre. Je lui rendis son petit signe de la main et je décidais de quitter la salle. J'avais envie de discuter avec le professeur McGonagall mais elle était trop prise pour le moment. Je me dirigeais alors tranquillement vers la pièce où je me sentais si bien quand j'étais étudiante ici, la bibliothèque. Les couloirs regorgeaient d'étudiants qui avaient échappé au regard de Rusard, ce pauvre vieux Rusard ! Je souriais nostalgiquement en me rappelant que le dernier bal qui avait eu lieu ici, j'étais comme eux, insouciante, heureuse de participer à un événement aussi beau que celui-là. La bibliothèque me parassait bien plus grande que dans mes souvenirs. Je connaissais chaque recoin, chaque étagère de chaque section par coeur. C'était ici ma vraie maison, cette bibliothèque. J'avais passé beaucoup d'heures ici, pour me cacher au début et puis par amour pour les livres ensuite.

-Revelio, soufflai-je doucement.

Sur la table la plus éloignée de la porte, cette minuscule table où seul un étudiant pouvait s'installer, il y avait une phrase de gravée sur le bois.

-L'amour le plus discret laisse par quelques marques échapper son secret, lus-je à haute voix.

-Jolie citation, commenta une voix derrière moi.

J'eus un petit sourire. Je connaissais cette voix comme ma propre voix, je l'ai entendu changer, se serrer, disparaître dans un souffle.

-C'est une citation de Racine. C'est un...

-Je sais qui est Racine. J'ai grandi chez des moldus tout comme toi.

Je me retournais sur Harry Potter qui souriait doucement. Son vrai sourire.

-Que fais-tu ici Harry ? Tu es la star de l'événement, tu devrais être avec les autres.

-Il n'y a pas de star dans la commémoration de la mort de l'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance.

Je vis un éclair de douleur passer sur le visage de mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais peut-être pas aimé Dumbledore autant que lui mais c'était un homme que j'ai respecté dès le jour où nous l'avons rencontré.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Harry.

-Je sais. Mais j'étais surtout venu pour t'apporter un cadeau. C'est un petit souvenir de Beauxbatons.

J'ouvris le petit paquet, c'était un livre sur des potions pour la vie de tous les jours, notamment pour soigner les petites maladies des enfants.

-Merci Harry, vraiment.

-Je t'en prie Mione.

Je souris à mon tour en entendant ce surnom. Beaucoup pense que c'est Ron qui m'a appelé ainsi en premier mais c'est faux. C'est Harry qui m'appelait comme ça en dormant. La première fois, c'était sur l'herbe près du lac noir. Harry revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch et il s'était assoupi alors que Ron et Sean jouaient aux échecs. Moi je lisais un livre et j'ai entendu Harry m'appeler. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bouleversée que ce jour là. Je ne sais pas si Harry le sait, qu'il m'appelait en dormant avant d'appeler Ginny. A l'époque je n'avais pas encore conscience de tout ce que je ressentais. Nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre.

-Je ne voyais plus ma meilleure amie dans la salle communale et je me demandais bien où elle pouvait être. J'ai donc directement été vers la pièce où elle était.

-J'aurai très bien pu me réfugier dans la salle sur demande.

-Non, on sait très bien toi et moi que tu t'es toujours réfugiée dans les livres Mione.

Harry prit une de mes mèches rebelles et la replaça derrière mon oreille. J'avais appris à ne plus être étonnée par les marques d'affections de mon ami. Après tout, nous avions passé plusieurs mois lui et moi seuls et nous n'avions été aussi proche qu'à ce moment là. Parfois je devais m'avouer que cela me manquait terriblement. Lorsque ce n'était que lui et moi. Juste Harry et Hermione.

-Tu sembles triste Hermione.

-Je suis toujours triste et nostalgique quand je retourne à Poudlard. C'était aussi ma maison cette école, surtout la bibliothèque.

-Surtout ce bureau, commenta Harry en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Il avait tout à fait raison.

-Je me rappelle de la première fois où j'ai vu cette phrase gravée sur la table. Tu t'étais endormie là après avoir passé toujours la journée à lire. J'étais venu pour que tu viennes manger et je t'ai vu, la baguette à la main. Tu étais si mignonne avec tes cheveux éparpillé partout autour de toi. J'étais loin de me douter à qui s'adressait la citation.

-Arrête Harry.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Pas encore une fois. Nous avions déjà parlé de ça, au même endroit. C'était quelques semaines après que la paix soit revenue au château. Nous faisions partie de l'équipe de reconstruction pendant que les personnes en deuil enterraient leurs morts. Harry et moi n'avions pas envie de faire notre deuil dans une pièce sombre, nous voulions nous rendre utile. C'est dans cette pièce que nous avons décidé de notre avenir, lui et moi.

-Nous avons peut-être eu tord, chuchotai-je malgré moi.

Harry posa la main sur mon ventre encore plat. Il était le seul à savoir. Même Ron ne savait pas que j'attendais un enfant. J'avais appelé Harry un jour en total panique. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, pas comme cela. C'était lui qui m'avait convaincu de le garder, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait, c'était une sorte de page qui se tournait.

-Non. C'était le bon choix Mione. Pour toi, pour moi, pour eux.

Eux... Ces personnes qui partageaient nos vies maintenant. Ces personnes avec qui nous étions mariés maintenant, lui et moi.

-Et pour le moment tu ne le sais pas mais tu vas rencontrer le grand amour de ta vie. Tu vas le voir évoluer chaque jour, tu vas le voir s'endormir paisiblement et là tu verras que notre choix était le bon.

Ce choix avait été le plus dur de notre vie. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas regretté notre décision. Pourtant je savais déjà à l'époque que c'était le choix _logique_. Logique ne veut pas dire le meilleur choix, lui et moi le savons bien.

Presque dix ans au paravent, nous nous étions retrouvés à ce même bureau. J'avais décidé de remettre la bibliothèque dans un état correct. Je le faisais plus pour moi que pour Poudlard en réalité. Je faisais parti du trio d'or, celui qui avait affronté les Mangemort en première ligne, le trio qui avait survécu. Je fuyais les journalistes, le ministère, les élèves mais également Harry. Mais le Survivant m'avait facilement retrouvé entre deux piles de livres sur l'histoire de la magie.

-Tu devrais te reposer Hermione, avait-il suggéré plein de bon sentiment.

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir dans l'infirmerie et la tour des Gryffondor n'est toujours pas en état de recevoir les filles. Je préfère me reposer ici, regarde j'ai amménagé un petit lit d'appoint.

Harry avait regardé mon lit et avait souri, il s'amusa de mon comportement de pouffsouffle à me terrer dans un coin en attendant que le mouvement de foule se calme. Il m'avait alors proposé la chose folle d'aller dormir dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef. J'avais refusé en premier lieu et devant la fatigue notoire que je ressentais, j'ai fini par dire oui. J'avais besoin de ça, de me retrouver avec Harry.

La vérité c'était que j'avais extrêmement peur du retour à la réalité. L'après-guerre allait être difficile pour tout le monde. Même pour nous, les héros. Harry m'avait gentiment pris par la main et son contact m'avait réchauffé. Mon meilleur ami m'avait manqué dans ces moments de répit, j'avais encore besoin de sa présence. Nous étions partis nous coucher dans une des deux chambres de libre. Dans le même lit. Je me suis blottie contre lui alors que le jour se levait. Je me rappelle encore avoir vu les premiers rayons de soleil sur les cheveux bruns de mon ami et m'avoir fait la remarque qu'il était temps qu'il aille chez un vrai coiffeur. Au matin, nous avons mangé en silence dans la bibliothèque en continuant de ranger des livres. Ce n'est qu'une fois cette pièce remis en état qu'Harry a fini par me parler réellement.

-Je ne peux croire que nous allons reprendre une vie normale.

-La vie ne sera plus jamais normale Harry, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Je veux dire que moi je vais retrouver Ginny, toi tu vas commencer quelque chose avec Ron et la vie va...

-Continuer ? avais-je couiné.

-Oui continuer. C'est ce qu'il faut.

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie que la vie continue comme avant. Je veux... Je veux rester avec toi Harry.

Harry avait lâché le livre qu'il tenait et s'était retourné vers moi. Il avait un air à la fois surpris et triste. Il s'était avancé vers moi et avait pris mon visage en coupe. En levant mes yeux vers lui, je fus surprise de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues

-Je le voudrais aussi, plus que tout au monde Mione. Mais...

-Je sais, avais-je répondu en détournant mon visage.

Harry resserra sa prise sur mon visage et plongea ses yeux incroyablement verts dans les miens.

-Hermione, tu sais au fond de toi que tu ne devrais pas faire ce choix. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le bon choix, alors je te propose quelque chose. Laissons nous quelques jours pour faire le point, retrouver les Weasley et ensuite, nous retrouverons là à cette table. Nous écrirons notre choix sur un parchemin et nous le donnerons à l'autre. Si jamais l'un de nous décide que l'autre est le bon choix, nous ferons ce choix. Mais si jamais nous pensons que c'est une mauvaise idée, il ne faudra plus jamais en parler, pour protéger Ginny et Ron.

La date avait été choisi, le dernier jour des vacances d'été. Ainsi, nous aurions le temps de retrouver un début de vie _normale_. L'été était passé en douceur, étrangement il flottait un air de vacances à Poudlard et chez les Weasley, là où nous avions passé nos dernières vacances d'été. J'avais retrouvé mes habitudes d'étudiante studieuse alors que les garçons étaient partis pour l'école d'Aurors. Je me suis retrouvée régulièrement avec Ginny. Nous serions dans la même classe, il était logique que notre amitié n'en serait que plus grande. Je l'écoutais me parler quotidiennement de Harry, à quel point il était bon de retrouver son champion comme elle l'appelait. Ils jouaient au quidditch des heures entières le soir et la nuit. Ils passaient leur temps à parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur séparation. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce choix difficile. Et puis il y avait aussi Ron. Ron qui m'aimait d'un amour simple, pur. L'été est passé et nous nous sommes bien retrouvé ici, dans cette pièce, autour de cette table. Il m'a donné son parchemin en tremblant. Moi je l'ai fait sans trembler. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon choix était fait depuis des semaines déjà, depuis que j'avais vu la joie sur le visage de Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle surprit son fils m'embrasser. Harry lui ne semblait pas réellement certain de ce qu'il voulait, et ça, ça m'avait beaucoup de mal à l'époque.

-Un penny pour tes pensés, sourit Harry.

Il essuya une larme sur ma joue. Une larme que je n'avais pas senti couler.

-Action ou vérité ? demandai-je à mon meilleur ami.

-Je vais prendre la vérité.

-Je t'ai menti il y a dix ans. J'avais deux parchemins. Sur le premier j'avais marqué que mon choix, c'était toi. Mais en allant à la bibliothèque, j'ai reçu un hibou de Ginny m'apprenant qu'elle allait te proposer d'officialiser votre relation.

Je fouillai dans mon sac à main pour retrouver ce premier papier.

-Tu as toujours cette affreuse chose à perle ! s'étonna Harry

-Accio parchemin, marmonnai-je en perdant patience.

Le petit parchemin devenu jaune avec le temps était resté dans mon sac à perle que je gardais continuellement avec moi. Je le dépliais délicatement pour ne pas l'abîmer et je le donnais à mon ami.

-"Mon choix c'est toi. Se fut toi la première fois et ça sera toujours toi.", lu-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais choisi Harry en réalité. Lui avait choisi Ginny. Il avait décidé qu'il serait plus heureux avec elle, que nous serions plus heureux comme cela. D'ailleurs il avait marqué "C'est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi".

-Je t'ai menti Harry. Je te voulais toi, je t'ai toujours voulu toi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire du mal à nos proches voilà tout.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez pour réfléchir, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était contrarié.

-Je ne regrette pas ma vie avec Ginny, elle me donne tellement d'amour et me comble de bonheur. La vérité c'est que je suis heureux de l'avoir choisi. Mais parfois, surtout le soir avant de m'endormir j'ai un pincement au coeur en me disant que plus jamais je ne sentirais tes cheveux rebelles sur mon visage en me réveillant. Une part de moi regrette de ne pas t'avoir choisi, mais l'autre est tellement heureux de t'avoir pour amie pour toujours. Alors je maintiens ce que j'ai écrit à l'époque. C'est mieux ainsi.

Harry me prit alors dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Parce que dix ans après, il me disait à nouveau que je n'aurai jamais été son premier choix. Il me garda dans ses bras longtemps, si longtemps qu'on finit par s'inquiéter de notre absence. Harry dût entendre quelqu'un approcher car il s'éloigna de moi.

-Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer tu le sais ? me souffla-t-il.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête. C'était si douloureux de sentir mon coeur se briser ainsi, encore une fois.

-Ah je savais que je vous trouverai là tous les deux ! intervint Ginny en souriant.

La jeune femme était resplendissante. Elle portait l'une de ces robes moldu qui lui allait si bien.

-Je vous laisse entre filles. Est-ce que ça va aller ? me demanda Harry visiblement inquiet.

J'hochai la tête en le laissant partir. Il embrassa Ginny sur le front et retourna à la fête. Sa femme me regarda et son sourire s'agrandi.

-Je sais tout.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que tu attends un ou une petite rousse.

Je me mis à rire devant son clin d'oeil complice. Cette femme était exceptionnelle, j'étais heureuse de la compter parmi ma famille.

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Oh ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit de te voir caresser ton ventre alors que tu es dans tes pensés et tu viens probablement de le dire à Harry car vous avez des larmes qui ont coulé tous les deux.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle et eut un frisson.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais tant cette pièce lugubre. Et si on allait marcher un peu pour se réchauffer ?

Au bout d'un moment de silence plutôt confortable, ma belle-soeur et amie se mit à parler.

-J'ai toujours su pour toi. J'ai toujours su que mon frère était un deuxième choix pour toi.

-J'aime Ron ! me justifiai-je.

-Je sais. Je sais que tu l'aimes car il ne serait pas aussi heureux si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je sais surtout qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ton coeur depuis des années.

-Ce n'est pas...

Ginny balaya ma réponse d'un mouvement de la main.

-Je l'ai su car tu as ce regard trouble parfois quand nous sommes tous réunis. Tu regardes dans le vide quelques secondes avec les larmes aux yeux avant de te ressaisir et de nous sourire.

Je n'essayais même pas de nier devant cette réalité.

-Ron aussi savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait très bien que tu ne l'avais pas choisi en premier mais il s'en moquait bien. Il était persuadé que c'était Malefoy. Moi je ne lui répondais rien.

-Pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Ginny était triste, compatissant.

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ton premier choix était celui qu'il considère comme un frère. Je ne pouvais pas dire à Ron que si tu avais pu, si vous aviez pu, toi et Harry auriez fini ensemble.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher.

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-Harry m'a avoué ses sentiments pour toi avant que nous nous marrions. Il ne voulait que notre mariage commence sur un secret aussi terrible. Et toi... Toi tu le regardes comme si nous étions encore des adolescents, tu l'aimes si fort, peut-être même plus que moi !

Mon amie marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix troublée.

-Je sais qu'en réalité, c'est toi la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde, il t'aurait choisi si je n'étais la soeur de Ron. Je le sais car parfois alors qu'il est sur le point de se réveiller, il murmure ton prénom. Je ne suis pas son premier, je suis le seul choix qu'il pouvait réellement.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal Ginny.

-Mais je le sais bien, me rassura mon amie.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et continua à chuchoter.

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à personne durant toutes ces années. Nos couples vont bien, notre famille est soudée. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour le choix que tu as fait toutes ces années. Tu as choix la raison et pas le coeur. Il faut être une vraie gryffondor pour avoir le courage de se sacrifier pour le bien des autres. Tu n'as peut-être pas perdu de membre de ta famille lors de cette bataille, mais tu as sacrifié ton coeur, et ça, c'est plus gros sacrifice qu'on peut faire.

Les mots de Ginny me firent du bien. J'étais comprise, dix ans plus tard. Mes proches avaient compris pourquoi j'avais choisi Ron et pas Harry, la raison et pas le coeur. Je n'étais pas triste de mon choix, surtout pas maintenant que la vie grandissait en moi. Ginny posa la main sur mon ventre et me sourit.

-Et tu vois ton enfant, c'est la preuve que c'était le bon choix.

Nous nous sommes naturellement dirigées vers la salle commune où la fête avait lieu. Et en regardant la famille Weasley-Potter réunie, je fus confiante dans mon choix.

Ron était le bon choix.


End file.
